The effectiveness of fluid transport in an earthen formation is partly dependent upon the permeability of that formation. If that permeability can be increased, reservoir productivity and injectivity can be improved.
Previous attempts at increasing permeability of a formation have failed to stimulate the permeability beyond about a foot from the wellbore or fracture face. With the present invention, we should be able to stimulate the permeability deep into the formation.